Tan sólo a ti
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: AU / POV Zoro / ZoRo / "Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse, me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón. Pero pase lo que pase [...] en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti". Colegial (último año), contenido adulto.
1. Prólogo

**Tan sólo a ti**

 **Roronoa Zoro & Nico Robin**

* * *

Nota del autor: Buenas a todos. Antes que nada les quiero decir que esta historia es "Nota de Amor" en su segunda versión. Tiene modificaciones y arreglos, así que los invito a releer a aquellos que ya la han leído y a leerla a los nuevos.

¿Por qué empezar de nuevo? Primero porque hace siglos que no subo nada y aquellos que la seguían hasta quizá ni recuerden de qué va. Segundo porque tiene muchos errores y los quiero solucionar. Y tercero y más importante, se me ocurrieron cosas nuevas para poner y temas para tratar así que los iré colocando justo en donde van así se sorprenden un poco.

Gracias por el acompañamiento y espero disfruten la lectura.

Mary

* * *

 **1\. Prólogo**

" _Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse"_

* * *

El nuevo año en el Bachillerato era lo mismo de siempre. Profesores y clases aburridas y tediosas, trabajos prácticos interminablemente largos, mismos compañeros y mismas chicas. Todo era exactamente igual que los años anteriores. Con la diferencia de que ya era el último año y al siguiente, al fin podría irme de esa maldita ciudad a estudiar en la Universidad. Y nadie me diría qué hacer ni cuándo ni cómo. Bufé y mi compañero Sanji volteó para mirarme con cansancio. Ya me había dicho que detestaba cómo demostraba mi aburrimiento. Pero no por el aburrimiento en sí, sino porque lo tenía harto con mis tonterías. ¿Tonterías? ¿De qué me hablaba? Él se lo pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, haciendo el tonto con cuanta chica se le pasara por el frente. Se babeaba por todas, ¿y me decía a mí que hacía tonterías? Lo único que deseaba en ese preciso instante era salir huyendo del aula hacia la soledad de la habitación, que era lo único que podía relajarme desde que mis padres decidieron separarse y enviarme a esta detestable escuela.

Un papel doblado cayó sobre mi pupitre y me sobresalté. El profesor de matemática hablaba de una fórmula inentendible para mi cerebro en ese momento. Se me daban bien las mates pero no tenía ganas de escucharlo. Tomé el papelito y lo abrí, intentando disimular para que el idiota de Sanji no volviera a voltear. Y descubrí que no lo haría porque la pelirroja a su lado le estaba haciendo ojitos.

 _¿Tienes tiempo después de clases? Necesito comprar ya sabes qué para ya sabes quién. Luffy_

Rodé los ojos. ¿Acaso este niñato no podía aguantarse hasta el recreo para preguntarme semejante estupidez? ¡Estaba rodeado de puros descerebrados! Y yo que quería irme a otro lado. Bufé nuevamente y arrugué el papel. Sanji no volteó porque ahogaba una risita entre sus manos mientras la pelirroja hacía la mímica de algo que no quise siquiera interpretar. Volteé para ver a Luffy que me miraba con entusiasmo y a la vez me suplicaba una respuesta. ¿Tanto podía haberle calado esa yegua aprovechadora y avara? ¡Qué dolor de huevos eran mis amigos, por Dios!

Mi móvil vibró dentro del bolsillo. Un mensaje de texto. Seguramente sería mi madre que me mandaba algún _Whastapp_ con una bonita foto de su siguiente destino en la lista. Estaba de vacaciones hacía más de un mes por el Caribe, y pretendía que yo pudiera "disfrutar" su viaje mandándome fotografías. Hice una mueca de desagrado y decidí que sería mejor prestar algo de atención al profesor. Sino luego querría darme la cabeza contra la pared, ya que ni Luffy ni Sanji estaban tomando apuntes. De cualquier forma no serviría de nada, ellos no cazaban una sola cosa de matemáticas.

Luego de un rato, el timbre marcó la hora del recreo. Quince minutos de descanso eran demasiados como para aguantar a Luffy bombardeándome con preguntas acerca de qué comprarle a la víbora y a Sanji regañándome por no disfrutar la vida. Así que pronuncié un escueto "voy al baño" y me las tomé del aula. Volvería luego de cinco minutos de finalizado el recreo y no tendría que aguantarme a mis dos colegas.

El baño estaba hecho un asco. Se notaba que el personal de limpieza no había tenido tiempo de pasar por allí aún. De cualquier forma, debería aguantarme el olor a orina y quedarme allí encerrado para evitar un largo dolor de cabeza posterior. Ya tenía suficiente con la _selfie_ de mi madre sacada en las playas de Punta Cana, junto a su grupo de amigas, todas con las mismas expresiones tontas de felicidad superficial. Mi madre es hija del dueño de un importante banco internacional. Tiene mucho dinero para viajar por donde quiera y ni siquiera tiene que mover un solo dedo para ganarse los millones de dólares que hay en su cuenta. Por el contrario, mi padre prefirió trabajar. Si, trabajar, como comerciante de merchandaising de clubes de fútbol reconocidos mundialmente. Busca la oportunidad, compra con el dinero de mi madre y vende en distintos países a través de internet. Trabaja desde la cómoda oficina de casa, con su aire acondicionado encendido haga frío o calor, con el servicio doméstico haciéndole todo, y con su gato Ben acariciándole los pies mientras él rebusca en Internet, compra y vende.

Cerré la puerta del habitáculo con seguro y me apoyé en la puertita totalmente escrita en lapicera y tinta con guarangadas sobre chicas e insultos a chicos de la escuela, conservados desde la época en la que asistía mi madre. Ella había sido de las mejores alumnas, pero también de las más famosas por su desprecio hacia los demás, sobre todo hacia aquellos que ingresaban con becas. Como mi amigo Luffy. Luffy proviene de una familia "común" de la ciudad. Su padre Dragon, es empleado en el banco del que es dueño mi abuelo, y su madre falleció cuando él era un bebé, por lo que lo crió en soledad, junto a su abuelo Garp, retirado de la Marina. Por supuesto que no era suficiente el modesto sueldo de su padre para que mi amigo ingresara en este Instituto, pero fue becado gracias a la influencia de un gran amigo de Garp, que aún permanece con un alto rango en el ejército. Y eso molesta a más de uno. Pero no es mi caso. Siempre aprecié la valentía y el desentendimiento de Luffy, su sinceridad ante todo y la fuerza con la que empuja sus sueños y vive la vida.

Sanji es un tema aparte. Él es el hijo de un famoso chef del país, conocido como Zeff. Dueño de una cadena de restaurantes, siempre vivió de ciudad en ciudad, hasta que su padre decidió que debería asentarse en un mismo lugar para que su hijo pudiera hacer una vida normal, al menos hasta que pudiese entrar en el Instituto de Gastronomía Nacional para graduarse y convertirse en su sucesor. De cualquier forma, Sanji ya es un excelente cocinero y creo que podrá aprender poco y nada en la Universidad. Nunca me llevé de maravillas con él. Lo conozco desde la primaria, que ambos cursamos irregularmente en los primeros años. Cada uno por culpa de sus propios padres.

Alguien entró en el baño y se me crisparon los nervios. Se oía el murmullo del pasillo hasta que el clic de la puerta se oyó. El ruido de agua caer me dio la pauta de que el intruso estaba meando. Y me dieron ganas de espiar para saber de quién se trataba. Como un ridículo chiquillo espié por sobre la puerta y vi a un ex compañero de la secundaria. Era un idiota con un bonito traje y músculos gigantes. Chasqueé la lengua involuntariamente. Lo último que quería era otro pleito.

Se lavó las manos y se fue, dejándome nuevamente solo. Decidí que ya era tiempo de salir del baño. Abrí la puerta y me lavé las manos. Me miré al espejo y no necesité acomodarme el cabello, ya que lo llevaba muy corto. Noté con desagrado que los orificios en mi oreja parecía que se estaban cerrando y mascullé un par de improperios contra la política de la escuela que nos impedía a los varones llevar aretes. Extrañaba mis tres aretes de oro, que eran posiblemente lo único que me hacían revelar contra la vida espantosa que llevaba junto a mis padres.

Fuera del baño ya no había nadie. Hacía bastante que había tocado el timbre que indicaba la finalización del recreo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar escondiéndome de mis amigos? Balanceé mi cabeza de un lado a otro pensando en mi idiotez. ¿Quién me mandaba a meterme de esa forma en estos aprietos? Además, estaba el hecho de que Luffy quería comprarle a esa arpía su regalo de cumpleaños y sorprenderla a la noche, en la cena. Y yo metido en medio. Eso dejando de lado la insistente mirada inquisidora de Sanji que prácticamente pensaba obligarme a salir con alguna de las chicas que me perseguían como perros falderos, susurrando estupideces sobre mis ojos, o sobre mi cabello, mi dinero, mi uniforme, mis músculos y una larga lista de etcéteras que no quería reproducir en mi mente.

A lo lejos vi un tumulto de gente reunida alrededor de un par que parecían discutir y al acercarme descubrí que uno de mis compañeros, Ussop, estaba golpeado en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y un hilillo de sangre bajando desde su prominente nariz. Al observar el entorno, noté que junto a él estaba Luffy, preguntándole frenéticamente quién lo había golpeado y entre las chicas, Sanji, preguntando lo mismo. Rodé los ojos y bufé, creyendo que ya había bufado muchas veces en el mismo día. Fue entonces que el profesor de matemáticas y una profesora que no había visto antes en el Instituto intervinieron en el supuesto conflicto que, según pienso yo, no fue tal. Seguramente Ussop se golpeó con alguna puerta, silla, mesa, ventana o algo que estaba en su camino y se propinó él solito el golpe que ostentaba sobre su nariz.

Iba a girarme, cuando miré detenidamente a la nueva profesora. Ella era alta, delgada, elegante. Llevaba una falda larga negra y una camisa abotonada con flores rojas. Su cabello ondulado color blanco, estaba adornado por un fleco y su rostro, apenas maquillado, me recordaba a alguna actriz de cine que había visto recientemente de la que no recordaba el nombre. Tragué saliva y por un momento rogué que nadie me viera así podría salir huyendo hacia el aula y evitar inmiscuirme en ese disturbio. Sentí un brazo enroscándose en el mío y al virar, una sonrisa macabra. Me solté con brusquedad.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ la miré a los ojos.

─ ¿A dónde ibas, Zoro? ─ inquirió ella, mirándome con agudeza. Nunca me había llevado bien con Nami, pero tampoco era como para que tomara venganza metiéndome a la fuerza en este disturbio. Algún oscuro propósito se maquinaba en su cabeza de bruja.

─ Bruja ─solté y giré en dirección al aula, para poder zafar de aquel aprieto. Pero, como era de esperarse, y como sabía que haría, me tomó nuevamente del brazo con más fuerza y me atrajo hacia ella. Pude sentir perfectamente sus pechos, que por cierto eran enormes. Maldije para mí mismo y giré para verla. Se notaba expectante.

─ Dime, ¿Luffy te dijo algo? ─ preguntó y no comprendí qué era lo que estaba diciendo. ─ No te hagas el tonto y cuéntame. Él no suelta prenda

─ ¿De qué locura hablas ahora, víbora? ─ agregué el descalificativo para provocarla, a sabiendas de que era pronto para que explotara.

─ Luffy te arrojó un papel y no te hagas el distraído ─ si las miradas pudieran matar, ya estaría muerto con la que me dio Nami en ese instante. Y verla así me hizo recordar lo que decía el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que aunque supiera los planes de Luffy, jamás se los dría a la bruja loca, antes muerto.

─ Quiere que vayamos a ver la banda de su hermano que toca después de clase ─ era cierto que Ace tocaría después de clase, en el garaje de su casa, pero Luffy no me había dicho, sino que me lo había contado Sanji. Y eso me trajo a colación que el rubio me lo había dicho para llevarme allí a ligar. Rodé los ojos, hecho que Nami no pasó por alto, ya que dijo:

─ Mientes ─ había olvidado que esa mujer era una zorra.

─ No miento, pregúntale a Sanji ─ y esa era mi vía de escape. Ella jamás dudaría de Sanji, ya que era su mejor amigo. Quise sonreír triunfal, pero me abstuve por razones obvias. Nami me soltó y salió corriendo hacia el proyecto de cocinero, que inmediatamente olvidó que estaba rodeado de mujeres para poner todos sus sentidos sobre la bruja.

Aproveché ese momento para escurrirme entre la aglomeración de chicos, que comenzaban a irse ya que los profesores habían ordenado aquello. En la puerta del aula estaba el profesor de física, con una expresión de fastidio. Al llegar, lo saludé apropiadamente y noté que el aula estaba completamente vacía, descubriendo el motivo de la cara del profesor. Todo mundo estaba con Ussop y su supuesto accidente, y ese sería el tema de conversación de todo el Instituto durante el resto de la semana. Se me vino a la mente que el fin de semana, Ace tocaría en la Vieja Estación. Saqué el móvil y revisé la agenda, confirmando que estábamos a martes y él tocaría con su banda el sábado por la noche. Sonreí a medias, podría ir pero debería negociar con mi padre para que no me llevara a su partido de golf. Guardé el móvil cuando la turba comenzó a entrar. El rostro compungido de Luffy no me gustó. Seguramente estaba disconforme con las órdenes de los profesores y no se había solucionado todavía el tema de Ussop. Me miró e hizo un gesto hacia el sitio donde estaba Sanji, aún pegado a Nami. Levanté mis cejas en señal de que no tenía ni idea del motivo. Después de todo, tampoco le diría a Luffy que Nami estaba tan interesada en los planes que él tenía para esa noche.

Antes de iniciar la clase, el profesor llamó la atención de todos. Anunció que habría algunos cambios y que deberíamos quedarnos callados hasta que viniera el rector a conversar con nosotros. Él había concedido el tiempo de su clase para esta improvisada reunión. Y a ninguno de nosotros le gustó esto. Si el rector quería venir, de seguro era para darnos un sermón sobre buenos modales y camaradería, por lo ocurrido en el recreo con Ussop. Bufé nuevamente, para ganarme una nueva mirada regañona de Sanji. Levanté mis hombros en señal de indiferencia y él me levantó el dedo medio de la mano derecha.

El rector es un hombre retorcido e inescrupuloso, capaz de llegar a hacer cualquier cosa para que el prestigio del Instituto no decaiga ni una milésima del tope. Ya lo habíamos visto hacer atrocidades a los alumnos y a sus familias y a ninguno de los que estábamos en ese salón nos extrañaba su presencia después de la desagradable escena con Ussop, más que desagradable, estúpida. Nos pusimos de pie para darle la bienvenida. Entró con una sonrisa, cosa que nos extrañó a todos. Sakazuki no era un hombre que se viera de aquella forma nunca jamás. Detrás de él, entró la profesora que había visto anteriormente en la escenita de mi compañero. Realmente era una mujer con un aire diferente, parecía muy culta y refinada, y lejos de parecer una de las tantas aburridas profesoras, realmente se veía muy interesante. No podía dejar de mirarla.

─ La profesora Nico será su nueva profesora de Historia ─ Sakazuki hablaba con una voz entusiasmada y para nada oscura, como siempre hacía. ─ Seguramente podrá disfrutar de sus clases tanto como yo de su presencia aquí después de estos diez años de ausencia ─ comentó mirándola a los ojos. ─ También quiero decirles que a partir de mañana tendrán una nueva compañera, la señorita Nico Robin, hija de la profesora. Ella los acompañará por el resto del curso de este año y se graduará con ustedes ─ explicó. ─ Robin tiene dos años más ya que suspendió debido a los múltiples viajes de investigación realizados junto a su madre, así que podrán aprovechar sus conocimientos tanto como los de su querida madre ─ la tal Robin no había asistido con ellos, así que ninguno de nosotros podía imaginar cómo era. Seguramente alguna rata de biblioteca, ya que se había dedicado a estudiar historia con su madre viajando por el mundo. ¿Qué chica de nuestra edad está interesada en esas cosas? Sólo las ratas de biblioteca. Vi como Sanji se retorcía de ansiedad por conocer a una nueva compañera y más grande que nosotros, y también noté la curiosidad de Luffy tras descubrir que podría hacer alguna nueva amistad. Parecía que las cosas iban a empeorar ese año.


	2. Martes a la noche

**Tan sólo a ti**

 **2\. Martes a la noche**

" _Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco…"_

* * *

Esa tarde acompañé a Luffy a comprar el regalo para la bruja avariciosa. No fue necesario que le aconsejara, porque cuando vio el primer bolso de cuero color caramelo supo que era algo que seguro le iba a gustar. Nami era hija de Bellemere, una coleccionista de antigüedades. No nadaba en billetes, pero si se había acomodado gracias a un buena inversión. La conocía desde la primaria, y siempre se había apegado a mí como un buen amigo. Desde luego que yo la aprecio, y mucho, pero no me gusta su forma de ser, tan avariciosa. Siempre viendo de quién puede sacar provecho en cuanto a dinero se refiere y cómo puede hacer un buen negocio. Conmigo la cosa no es tan fácil, ya que no suelto prenda de ninguna forma. Y sé que eso le gusta, y por eso se siente tan cómoda conmigo. Siempre nos decimos improperios y nos insultamos, pero en el fondo somos muy buenos amigos.

Nami cumplía dieciocho años y Luffy quería agasajarla, aunque sabía que gastaría la mesada de varios meses en ese bolso. Miró con desilusión su billetera, y yo tuve que apretar los puños para no ofrecerle dinero. Después de todo, a él no le sobraba y a mi si y mucho, pero no era correcto hacerlo ya que ese regalo significaba demasiado para Luffy. Desde que la vio en primer año quedó prendado de Nami y nunca se atrevió a confesarse. Estoy seguro de que tampoco lo hará esta noche como lo tiene planeado, porque cuando la tiene frente a frente se vuelve más idiota de lo que es a diario. Salimos de la tienda y lo invité a tomar algo en el bar de en frente. Aceptó entusiasmado y con las mejillas rosadas por sostener entre sus manos el bendito regalo para la víbora.

─ Tanto jaleo por un simple regalo ─ dije y me crucé de brazos, apoyándome sobre el duro respaldo de la silla de plástico del bar. ─ ¿De verdad te gusta tanto esa loca? ─ pregunté aún incrédulo.

─ Por supuesto que si ─ hizo un puchero. ─ Es la mujer más linda y dulce de la escuela ─ su comentario me empalagó.

─ ¿Qué diablos le sucedió a Ussop hoy? ─ cambié de tema. Tenía miedo de que me subiera el azúcar en la sangre.

─ Me dijo que no sucedió nada ─ Luffy tomó de su _Coca Cola_. ─ Pero le juré que si había sido alguien que lo había golpeado le devolvería el favor con creces ─ se besó el puño. Sonreí. Ese niñato era increíblemente idiota, pero lo decía de verdad. No sería la primera vez que se cruzaba en pleitos por un amigo. Y siempre salía victorioso. Era increíble verlo pelear. Su agilidad superaba a la de cualquiera que hubiese visto y su complexión física delgada engañaba mucho, ya que en esos bíceps tenía una fuerza que parecía sobrehumana.

─ Sinceramente creo que se golpeó con algo ─ me acomodé en la silla. ─ ¿Quién y por qué querría golpear a Ussop? ─ ambos echamos a reír.

La noche estaba cayendo sobre el Instituto. El edificio era enorme, tenía un ala donde nos quedábamos a dormir aquellos que, como yo, nuestros padres no podían hacerse cargo. O al menos, ese era mi caso. Mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para cuidarme y mi madre viajaba todo el tiempo. En mi habitación había cinco camas más. Una era ocupada por Luffy, ya que su beca incluía el alojamiento, otra la ocupaba Sanji y la tercera Ussop, pero él dormía sólo cuando sus padres no se encontraban en la ciudad por temas laborales o de salud. El padre de Ussop trabajaba en una importante empresa ferroviaria y paraba pocos días en la ciudad, mientras que su madre, siempre delicada de salud, paseaba por varias clínicas durante el año. Él era un chico tímido, de poca charla, que raramente salía a las afueras de la escuela. Le gustaba escribir historias que escondía celosamente en la habitación y que expresamente nos había pedido que no divulgáramos, y que no leyéramos nada. La quinta cama estaba libre. La usábamos para arrojar la ropa al terminar el día.

En el segundo piso estaban los dormitorios de las chicas, que era frecuentado a escondidas por Sanji. Siempre nos quería arrastrar a sus espionajes nocturnos, y terminábamos todos en una empresa ridícula, y la mayor parte se veían frustradas por algún profesor que andaba de ronda. Pero, este no sería uno de esos días. Como Nami cumplía dieciocho años, su madre había organizado una cena especial en su casa, a pesar de que era martes. Al entrar, Luffy se quitó la camisa del uniforme y la arrojó a la quinta cama. Luego se desparramó sobre la suya. Yo me quité los zapatos y me aflojé la corbata. Estaba cansado. Ese día no había sido de los mejores de mi vida. Ninguno había sido de los mejores de mi vida en los últimos dos años. El bachillerato no era para mí, o al menos no esa escuela. Al abrir el armario y ver mi guitarra, no pensé y la tomé. Hacía meses que no tocaba nada, pero no podía evitar desenfundarla y verificar que estuviese afinada.

─ ¿Tocarás hoy en casa de Nami? ─ soltó Luffy hablando con la boca pegada a la almohada.

─ No ─ fui tajante. No quería tocar el tema y además, Ace acababa de tocar y estaría en la reunión. Volví a guardarla, resignado.

─ ¿Dónde está Sanji? ─ supe que Luffy había optado por cambiar de tema. Se lo agradecí infinitamente, no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones.

─ Debe estar con alguna de sus amigas ─ comenté con molestia. Odiaba ese lado de mi amigo. Su obsesión con las mujeres y el sexo me crispaba los nervios. No tenía otro tema de conversación, excepto si le hablabas de cocina, cosa que ninguno de nosotros hacía muy a menudo. Realmente el rubio quería que todos tuviésemos sexo desenfrenadamente con cualquiera de las chicas que se nos tiraban encima, y ciertamente eran muchas, al menos en mi caso. Yo no tenía interés en eso, no me interesaba entablar relaciones con chicas, menos si eran tan mediocres y superficiales como todas las que asistían a ese Instituto. Tampoco era un extraterrestre que no había tenido relaciones con nadie, pero desde que Perona se había ido del país, no me había relacionado con otra. Perona es extranjera, con un carácter fuerte que había llamado mi atención desde el inicio. No nos habíamos enamorado, pero nuestros cuerpos nos habían pedido en varias ocasiones descargarse con el del otro. Y así lo hicimos, hasta que sus padres decidieron mudarse, y ella se fue sin mirar atrás. Desde entonces no me había contactado, ni yo había intentado hacerlo. No lo necesitaba, no la extrañaba ni había tenido nada serio con ella.

Nos alistamos para ir al ensayo de la banda de Ace en el galpón y de allí iríamos a la cena en casa de Nami. Me puse mis jeans gastados y una playera ajustada color verde, que hacía juego con mi cabello. Al cerrar la puerta del armario, me vi en el espejo. Quizá fuera demasiado llevar esa playera, ya que marcaba mis músculos. Me gustaba hacer ejercicio, y Luffy me acompañaba. A veces, cuando podíamos, corríamos por las tardes y hacíamos ejercicios en el parque, también solía levantar pesas e ir al gimnasio, cuando no era época de exámenes. Chasqueé la lengua y volteé, encontrándome a Luffy de frente, con el rostro lleno de pánico. Vestía una camisa azul de mangas cortas y un jean negro, pero algo en su semblante me indicaba que no estaba bien. No quise preguntar.

Salimos del Instituto directo hacia casa de Luffy, donde su hermano tocaría en su ensayo abierto. Todo el mundo sabía de eso, y de seguro habría mucha gente. Lo único que esperaba era no toparme con nadie desagradable, no cruzarme directamente con Ace, y terminar rápido con todo eso para abstraerme en mi habitación y estudiar algo para el día siguiente. En el camino nos topamos con Sanji, que llevaba dos mujeres, una de cada brazo. Eran chicas de otra división, también del último año. Seguramente sería un dúo dinámico, complotado para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales con el idiota de mi amigo. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ese tipo de mujeres sólo lo buscaba para pasar un buen rato, aprovecharse de su idiotez, sacarle dinero y luego botarlo como basura? ¿Tanto le gustaba que lo tratasen como un imbécil? ¿Realmente disfrutaba de esas relaciones vacías y ahora por duplicado? Bufé y Luffy me miró con incredulidad.

─ ¿Estás aburrido? ─ me preguntó, apurando el paso para seguirme. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que había aumentado mi velocidad al caminar. Divisamos también a Nami rodeada de amistades. Iba vestida con un jean ajustado, zapatos de tacón blancos y una camiseta de tiritas anaranjada. El cabello lo recogió con un broche con brillantes y se había maquillado, cosa que me llamó la atención porque era raro verla de aquella forma en la escuela. Se notaba desde lejos su entusiasmo por el festejo de la noche. Su hermana Nojiko también estaba allí, muy arreglada. Tiene la misma edad que Ace. Iba de pollera tableada, color uva y una camiseta escotada color blanco. Tenía el cabello suelto y un sutil maquillaje. Nos miró de reojo y sonrió, saludándonos con la mano. Luffy comenzó a transpirar, lo noté porque le brillaba la frente.

─ Vamos con ellas ─ sugerí con intención. Y él tosió forzadamente. ─ ¿A qué hora empieza en el ensayo? ─ pregunté con interés fingido.

─ A las ocho ─ dijo, con voz temblorosa. Miré mi Rolex.

─ Faltan quince minutos ─ anuncié mientras nos acercábamos a las chicas. Nami no se había dado cuenta de que estábamos allí. Nojiko parecía divertida, seguramente con la expresión de Luffy. Ella sabía tanto como yo sobre la situación entre él y Nami, y sobre todas las situaciones ridículas por las que habían pasado. ─ Deberíamos ir entrando sino nos quedaremos muy lejos ─ agregué, en un intento de darle a Luffy un empujón. Pareció funcionar porque se me adelantó y saludó animadamente a Nojiko. Nami instantáneamente volteó y le sonrió.

Media hora más tarde, mientras la banda de Ace tocaba un tema de _Guns 'n Roses_ , noté que había bastante gente que no había visto. No sólo había chicos de la escuela, sino que había algunos más grandes, seguramente compañeros de Ace de la Universidad. Él estudiaba ingeniería naval en una ciudad cercana. El que no estaba era Sabo, el hermano mayor de Luffy. El año anterior se graduó como Abogado y había conseguido un trabajo en un buffet en Capital. Después de todo recién había iniciado marzo y todo el país comenzaba a moverse de a poco. El calor aún se hacía notar, a pesar de que el verano se estaba yendo. Yo estaba cruzado de brazos, contra una de las columnas del fondo, intentando no ensuciar mi playera con las telas de araña ni el aceite para motocicleta. Fue cuando divisé entre la multitud, porque era realmente una multitud para un pequeño galpón, una chica que de verdad no había visto antes nunca y me llamó muchísimo la atención ya que no era como las otras. Era alta, delgada, de cabello negro, que llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta las escápulas. Vestía un vestido de tirantes, muy ceñido, con un gran escote en la espalda. La falda era demasiado corta y marcaba mucho su trasero. Tenía zapatos de tacón que resaltaban aún más su estatura. Estaba seguro de que me llevaba varios centímetros. Junto a ella estaba un tipo desagradable, que se hacía llamar "el Cocodrilo". Era famoso por sus negocios non santos, y más de uno decía que era el proveedor de cocaína del barrio, otros decían que era el mejor de la ciudad. No me gustó, definitivamente no me gustó la actitud del tipo, menos cuando la tomó por la cintura. ¿Qué hacía en el galpón de la casa de Luffy alguien como él? Además era evidente que esa despampanante mujer estaba con él, y no iba precisamente vestida como una colegiala inocente.

Me adelanté un poco. Una compañera me chocó y se disculpó. Cuando levanté la vista ya no estaban. Los busqué con la mirada y lo vi conversando con algunos de mis compañeros, en la puerta, con un puro en la boca. Torcí mi mueca, no me gustaba que él rondara por allí. Busqué a Sanji con la vista mientras me acercaba a ellos. Cuando lo vi, también me buscaba. Asentimos con la mirada y ambos fuimos al encuentro con el tipo. Nos paramos uno a cada lado del portón desvencijado e inmediatamente se percató de nuestras intenciones. No fue necesario que digamos nada ni que nos acercáramos, pues se fue junto con la chica sin que los echemos. La mujer que los acompañaba era preciosa, por un momento quedé prendado de su rostro.

─ Zoro ─ la voz de Sanji me sacó del ensimismamiento. ─ ¿Por qué estaban ellos aquí? ─ preguntó.

─ No lo sé ─ reaccioné inmediatamente, pero se ve que mi rostro estaba diferente porque Sanji se sorprendió.

─ ¿Te sucede algo? ─ preguntó. Parecía divertirse conmigo.

─ No ─ dije rápidamente. No podía siquiera mencionar a aquella chica y lo que pensé de su culo, digo de su cara, sino Sanji me castigaría con bromas de por vida. Sanji sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla. Últimamente lo había visto fumar sólo cuando estaba nervioso, así que supuse que ese era uno de esos momentos.

─ Deberías dejarlo ─ dije y di por zanjado el tema, volviendo a entrar al galpón, buscando a Luffy. Sanji no me siguió.

A las nueve y media estábamos sentados a la mesa en casa de Nami. Bellemere llevaba un sencillo vestido de mangas cortas color blanco. Había servido pollo con papas y Nami sonreía sentada en la cabecera de la mesa. Nojiko y Ace estaban sentados juntos y Luffy, Sanji y yo frente a ellos. Los demás invitados se habían repartido por el resto de los lugares libres en la mesa alargada, dispuesta en el patio de la casa. Comimos entre risas y comentarios sobre la escuela y fue entonces cuando noté el rostro compungido de Luffy. Un haz de luz me iluminó y lo supe: se había olvidado el regalo en el cuarto. Si regresaba por él, no lo dejarían irse de los dormitorios nuevamente. Así que luego del postre, me acerqué a él con sigilo y le propuse ir hasta el Instituto. Yo entraría y le arrojaría el paquete por la ventana, después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer allí y era él el protagonista esa noche.

Me despedí de Nami y Bellemere, esquivé a Ace y luego a Sanji, y nos fuimos corriendo por la calle con Luffy para que pudiéramos llevar adelante nuestro plan. Frente al portón que conducía a los dormitorios vimos movimientos extraños. Un Audi negro estaba detenido, en marcha, con las luces bajas encendidas. Dentro se divisaban dos figuras, una, estaba seguro, que era la de aquella mujer que vi antes en el galpón, y supuse que la otra pertenecía al Cocodrilo. Detuve a Luffy tomándolo por el brazo y lo atraje a la sombra que había sobre una de las paredes. Sería difícil entrar sin ser interceptados por ellos, pero lo lograría si iba solo a partir de ese momento. Mi amigo asintió y fue directamente hacia el lugar donde estaba la ventana de la habitación. Pasé junto al auto y no pude evitar escuchar el griterío. Estaban discutiendo fuertemente. Me hice el distraído y agradecí haberme puesto los auriculares, así pasaría totalmente inadvertido.

Arrojé el paquete a Luffy y lo saludé con un movimiento de cabeza. Todavía no tenía sueño, y lo que si tenía era mucha sed. Iría a la máquina de agua que había en el hall central de los dormitorios. Era tarde y nadie rondaba los pasillos, después de todo era martes. Bajé las escaleras y fue entonces que la vi sentada, con las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá. Los zapatos junto a ella y una suave música de fondo, una balada que no reconocí. Me acerqué a la máquina, tomé mi vaso de agua y me disponía a retirarme.

─ Hola ─ dijo ella. Tenía una voz de esas que te gustaría seguir escuchando por horas.

─ Hola ─ dije y continué caminando. No quería que me diera charla y estaba seguro de que me había visto antes cuando pasé frente al Audi.

─ ¿Hacia dónde está la habitación seis de las chicas? ─ preguntó, deteniéndome y mostrándome una enigmática sonrisa. El hall estaba tenuemente iluminado, pero de cualquier forma podía apreciar totalmente su belleza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? ¡Era una completa desconocida! ¡No era alumna del Instituto y había estado antes con "el Cocodrilo"!

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ mi voz salió opaca y siniestra.

─ Nico Robin ─ se presentó y se puso de pie. Se acercó a mí extendiéndome la mano. Comprobé que incluso sin zapatos era más alta que yo. Recordé lo que el rector había dicho esa mañana. Ella era la hija de la profesora de Historia. _La rata de biblioteca_. Reí para mí mismo por mi estupidez al prejuzgarla, esa mujer no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con mi imagen mental sobre ella. Estreché su mano con desconfianza, pero no podía despreciarla.

─ Zoro Roronoa ─ me presenté por cortesía.

─ Un placer


	3. Nueva compañera

**Tan sólo a ti**

 **3\. Nueva compañera**

" _Quiero algo así como esto" (Coldplay)_

* * *

El despertador sonó a las seis. No escuché cuando Luffy y Sanji regresaron. Usopp no había ido esa noche a dormir al dormitorio, seguramente se había quedado en su casa después del malentendido de la mañana. Me desperecé luego de apagar el aparato mientras los ronquidos de Luffy continuaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sanji se levantó y fue al baño. Siempre se levantaba primero y se daba una ducha, supuse que después de la trasnochada de ayer la necesitaríamos los tres.

─ Zoro ─ se escuchó desde el baño. Sanji había dejado la puerta abierta, seguramente para hablarme mientras se bañaba. ─ Luffy me pidió que no lo despertáramos hoy

─ ¿No irá a clases? ─ mi pregunta fue muy obvia, pero me sorprendió lo que decía el rubio.

─ Digamos que no le fue muy bien ayer ─ el tono de voz de Sanji decía mucho. ─ Nami terminó admirando el regalo que le hizo un fulano compañero de Ace de la Universidad y dejó de lado el bolso que le compró Luffy ─ me sorprendí, porque Nami jamás podría hacer una cosa así. ─ Resulta que el tipo le trajo un porquería de no sé donde ─ explicó. ─ Y estoy seguro que valía mucha plata ─ de pronto se me aclaró el panorama. Sonreí compadeciéndome del pobre Luffy. Me levanté pesadamente y entré al baño, ya que había dos lavabos y además, Sanji estaba en la ducha.

─ Ayer nos encontramos al Cocodrilo en la puerta de la escuela ─ comenté, Sanji asomó la cabeza abriendo la mampara, realmente sorprendido.

─ ¿Y qué quería?

─ Parece que trajo a su novia ─ me miré al espejo, necesitaba rasurarme. No me gustaba esa incipiente barba que nacía en mi barbilla. ─ Es la tal Robin de la que habló el rector

─ ¿La hija de la nueva profesora? ─ estaba aún más interesado. ─ ¿Es esa morena infernal que estaba con él en el galpón? ¡Pero parecía bastante más mayor que nosotros! ─ agregó y pensé que me bañaría con el río de baba que salía de su boca.

─ ¡¿Por qué no te metes de una vez ahí adentro que tengo que rasurarme?! ─ lo empujé y cerré la mampara, logrando que me insulte un poco. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus comentarios babosos acerca de la chica. Lo cierto era que me preocupaba mucho su relación con el Cocodrilo porque no me gustaba la idea de que él tuviera un acceso tan directo a la escuela.

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron con normalidad. No hubo noticias de la tal Robin. Sanji comenzaba a exasperarse y estoy seguro que pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo cuando le conté, a medias, mi encuentro con ella en el hall del dormitorio. Luffy realmente se ausentó y nosotros no quisimos llamarlo a pesar de que sabíamos que se estaba haciendo el dormido. ¿Tan afectado podía estar porque el fulano universitario acaparó la atención de Nami? ¿Se podía ser más idiota y pendejo? Bufé y recibí con desinterés la mirada inquisidora de Sanji.

Después del primer recreo, apareció la profesora de Historia. Llevaba un traje de pantalones y saco en color celeste y una camisa blanca muy fina. El cabello lo tenía suelto. Saludó cortésmente y se sentó al frente. Nadie decía absolutamente nada. Luffy apareció en la puerta, se identificó, y pidió permiso para entrar. La profesora estudió el parte de asistencia, comprobando que él figuraba ausente con aviso.

─ ¿Está mejor, Monkey? ─ preguntó y él asintió.

─ ¿Podría integrarme a su clase? ─ preguntó con una cortesía que no cuadraba con él. Se pudo notar el gran "WTF" de todos al escucharlo pedir eso. Más teniendo en cuenta que era clase de Historia. Cambié inmediatamente mi enfoque recordando que se trataba de Luffy, al que no le gustaba ninguna asignatura, así que era aún más extraño todavía que estuviese allí para reintegrarse a las clases un día que había sido justificado para faltar.

─ Si, adelante ─ lo autorizó la profesora. ─ También daremos la bienvenida a mi hija ─ agregó. ─ Estuvo hasta recién en la oficina del rector ultimando detalles de su incorporación ─ explicó. ─ Ven Robin ─ la llamó y Robin entró. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela: la pollera tableada, a cuadros violetas y negros, y la camisa blanca de mangas largas, cerrada con un lazo violeta en el cuello. Se había sujetado el cabello en una trenza, no estaba maquillada y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos de marco grueso y negro. Comprendí que la noche anterior llevaba lentillas. Su piel era clara y sus ojos color azul intenso. Rápidamente fijó su vista en mí y bajé la mirada a mi libro. No tenía intenciones de caerle bien, pero era obvio que me miraría porque era al único que ubicaba en ese montón de chicos.

─ Es un gusto conocerlos ─ se inclinó ante la clase. ─ Soy Nico Robin y desde hoy seré compañera de ustedes

─ Siéntate por allí ─ la profesora señaló un pupitre vacío que estaba detrás mío. Maldije para mis adentros y sentí el perfume de Robin cuando pasó junto a mí.

─ Hola ─ susurró al sentarse. Hice un movimiento con la cabeza, dándole a entender que le devolvía el saludo, pero no quedaría expuesto volteando. Ya comenzaba a transpirar imaginando las miles de bromas que me gastaría Sanji. Bufé y me arrepentí al instante, pero milagrosamente el rubio no volteó. Luffy se acomodó en su asiento a mi lado y mantuvo su vista al frente. Definitivamente algo más le sucedía, ya averiguaría qué demonios era.

La profesora, de nombre Olvia, se presentó como una Historiadora conocida en el país. Sin embargo, su ascendencia era extraña. Nos contó una historia rara sobre una civilización perdida, sobre un sitio que me recordó a Atlantis y varias cosas más que no valían la pena saber. Robin no dijo palabra, tampoco pude adivinar qué expresión tenía mientras su madre hablaba porque ni de broma voltearía. Leímos un texto del manual y nos quedó pendiente una guía de estudio para la siguiente clase.

El timbre largo del mediodía resonó en el edificio. La mayoría de mis compañeros salieron corriendo por la puerta. El calor se hacía notar nuevamente, y todos estábamos sudados. Aflojé la corbata y arremangué mi camisa blanca para apaciguar el calor. Sanji no se movía del lugar, y Luffy tampoco. Nami había salido con sus amigas. La que tampoco se había movido era Robin, que permanecía en silencio detrás de mí. Pronto descubrí que éramos tres idiotas inmóviles, acalorados y pensando idioteces. Y una zorra. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que darle tanta importancia a esa chica? ¿Qué mierda me importaba a mí haberla visto con el Cocodrilo? Si ella quería salir con esa clase de gente, no tenía por qué importarme. Después de todo era su culo el que corría el riesgo y yo ni la conocía, ni quería conocerla. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y me puse los auriculares en los oídos. Escuchar música me abstraería durante un rato. Me iba a poner de pie cuando Luffy y Sanji voltearon.

─ Hola Robin ─ fue el rubio el que la encaró primero con su rostro lleno de corazoncitos. Creo que hasta y lograba verlos. Me asqueó su expresión. Comprendí que tenía que irme en ese instante. ─ Mi nombre es Sanji, es un placer conocerte

─ ¡Hola! ¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy! ─ se presentó mi amigo, con la alegría que lo caracterizaba.

─ Hola chicos, gracias por todo ─ agradeció ella. Yo no volteaba, estaba de pie, buscando un buen tema en mi teléfono, pero no encontraba el que quería. ¿Sabía qué quería? Definitivamente lo único que sabía era que tenía calor y quería irme del aula. ─ Zoro ─ y ahí estaba llamándome. ¡¿Por qué diablos todavía estaba ahí?! Tuve que voltear. Puse mi mejor expresión desinteresada y me quité uno de los auriculares.

─ ¿Si? ─ pregunté haciendo notar cierta molestia. Sanji me odiaría.

─ Muchas gracias por lo de ayer ─ ella sonreía con una expresión enigmática que comenzaba a darme comezón. Si seguía en esa empresa, lo único que lograría era que aumentaran las preguntas de mis amigos sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. ─ Realmente pude encontrar el dormitorio rápidamente. Mis compañeras llegaron bastante entrada la madrugada ─ comentó, acomodando un libro dentro de su mochila.

─ Qué bien ─ dije y me dispuse a irme, no pretendía continuar conversando allí con ellos. Tenía mejores cosas qué hacer, como almorzar algo, sino mi estómago me lo reclamaría luego.

Crucé la puerta y pronto dejé de escuchar su conversación para concentrarme en _Avicci_. Quería relajarme. Compraría un sándwich en la cafetería y saldría al patio a comerlo con tranquilidad. Teníamos media hora para almorzar y estaría feliz y solo. El tema de Luffy evidentemente podría esperar, ya que él no se mostraba interesado en contar nada, sino no le hubiese dado charla a la nueva. En el camino me encontré a Nami conversando con sus amigas. Vivi y Kaya compartían el cuarto con ella. Pronto vino a mi mente que era el número de cuarto por el que me había preguntado Robin. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta ayer? ¡Estoy perdiendo la cabeza! Apreté mi teléfono con la mano izquierda y lo llevé al bolsillo, mientras con la derecha buscaba el dinero para comprar. Pero, como era de esperarse, Nami corrió a mi encuentro ni bien me vio, y me arrebató los auriculares para que le prestara atención solamente a ella, como solía pedir.

─ ¿Dónde está Luffy? ─ me preguntó y me eché a reír. ¿Ahora preguntaba eso después de dejarlo botado en la noche? Me crucé de brazos y la miré incrédulo. ─ ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Ayer salió corriendo de mi casa y hoy al entrar no estaba! ¿Por qué demonios actúa así? ─ estaba realmente confundida por la actitud de él, pero no era para menos. Si realmente lo había dejado de lado, era comprensible que no entendiera la actitud del moreno. De cualquier forma yo no tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado a Luffy, ni tampoco le diría nada. No quería inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, menos tratándose de Nami y Luffy. Ya eran lo suficientemente grandecitos como hacer sus cosas solitos y no meter a todo el Instituto en medio como venían haciendo desde el año pasado.

─ No tengo tiempo para esto Nami, tengo hambre ─ dije con molestia y la aparté para continuar caminando. Ella, no insistió. ¿Por qué siempre era yo al que le preguntaban todo? ¡Si Sanji era el que se había quedado en la fiesta! Yo había regresado antes de las once al dormitorio y allí me había quedado. Ni siquiera sabía a qué hora habían regresado. Y menos el verdadero motivo de la depresión de Luffy. Excepto por lo que me explicó Sanji. Bufé. Compré el sándwich y una _Coca Cola_ y salí de allí con prisa.

En la puerta estaba alguien muy desagradable, incluso para quitarme las ganas de descansar bajo un árbol. Mi cuerpo se tensó. ¿Por qué mierda me tenía que cruzar con ese sujeto en ese momento? Desde antes de las vacaciones de verano que no lo veía, seguramente se hubiese ido a Europa con sus padres. Pero no, el muy imbécil tenía que regresar. Me hice el desentendido y giré sobre mis pasos. Otra vez estaba preguntándome dónde mierda ir a comer tranquilo cuando Tashigi, una compañera un año menor, me chocó de frente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarme a mí? ¡¿Por qué?!

─ ¡Disculpa! ─ gritó son sorpresa. Sus anteojos cayeron desde su frente hasta posicionarse en el lugar correcto y se ruborizó totalmente.

─ No hay cuidado ─ dije y me disponía a retirarme cuando ella volvió a hablar.

─ ¿Dónde irás a comer eso? La cafetería es hacia allá ─ señaló la dirección contraria.

─ Ya se ─ rodé mis ojos. ─ Pero quiero estar solo ─ ella se notaba incómoda. Tashigi es una chica extraña, siempre está sola excepto cuando Smoker, un compañero de mi clase, la acompaña medio a la fuerza. Ellos parecen siempre cercanos y no sé de dónde viene su relación ni me importa. Pero, por alguna causa, ella habitualmente colisiona conmigo y a él no le caigo bien. Me retiré raudamente, dejándola pagando. No tenía intensiones de continuar charlando, ni con ella ni con nadie.

Al fin encontré un rincón olvidado en el hall central. Un par de mesas rodeadas de sillones, que a juzgar por la tierra que tenían, no se usaban nunca. Saqué un pañuelo de papel y limpié un poco antes de sentarme. Estaba solo y alejado del murmullo del almuerzo. Miré la hora comprobando que todavía quedaban quince minutos para disfrutar mi descanso. Di una mordida al sándwich y volví a concentrarme en la música. Comenzó a sonar _David Guetta_ y mi cabeza divagó un rato hasta que recordé el rostro del sujeto que estaba en la puerta del patio: Donquixote Doflamingo. ¿Por qué había regresado? Lo único que pedía por favor era que no hubiese venido con la cabeza llena de mierda, como se había ido el año anterior. ¿Sakazuki estaba desquiciado volviéndolo a aceptar este año? Era sabido que provenía de una de las familias más adineradas del país, que la empresa de comunicaciones de su padre podría darle crédito a la escuela, ¿pero aguantarse a su pequeño retoño no era un precio muy alto a pagar? "Doffi", como lo llamaba todo el mundo, era famoso por comenzar los pleitos y jamás hacerse cargo de ellos. Se había peleado con todos, incluso hasta yo había tenido discusiones con él. Siempre era igual, si no le gustaba tu cara, te insultaba y te mandaba golpear por alguno de sus vándalos amigos, que no eran muchos, pero eran jodidamente fuertes. Cuando pasabas cerca de él o de sus amigos, lo único que te quedaba era agachar la cabeza para evitar malos entendidos, discusiones, o simplemente dejarlo pasar. El único que no agachaba la cabeza jamás era Luffy, siempre lo miraba frente a frente, sin rebajarse, sin pedir permiso y menos pedir perdón. Luffy tenía unos huevos de oro puro. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

….

Después de cenar nos recluimos en nuestra habitación. Estábamos cansados no sólo por la larga jornada, sino porque la noche anterior apenas habíamos descansado. Yo por pensar y los chicos por volver tarde. Usopp usaba el escritorio para estudiar mientras Sanji y Luffy conversaban sobre la comida de la cena. Yo saqué mi guitarra y me puse a verificar su afinación. Unos pequeños golpes nos sorprendieron, pues nos miramos entre todos en absoluto silencio. Ninguno se atrevió a decir ni mu.

─ ¿Se puede? ─ una voz femenina se escuchó y nuestros ojos parecían querer salirse de nuestras órbitas. Jamás nadie tocaba la puerta y menos una mujer. Sanji se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta con precaución.

─ Robin ─ soltó con sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía esa chica ahí? ¿Desde cuándo dejaban pasar a una mujer del lado de los hombres? Luffy me hacía gestos raros. Le señalé con el dedo sobre mis labios que no hiciera ruido. Y rogué por qué Sanji no la dejara pasar. Pero fue en vano porque abrió totalmente la puerta. ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? No puedes estar de este lado

─ Pedí autorización para poder traerles esto ─ le entregó un paquete. ─ Es un favor que les estoy haciendo a las chicas ─ guiñó un ojo. Sanji dio un saltito de alegría. ─ Me voy, hasta mañana ─ yo respiré de nuevo. Se fue y el rubio cerró la puerta con la cara pálida. El paquete parecía una pequeña caja.

─ ¿Qué será eso? ─ Luffy estaba ansioso. ─ ¿Será que Nami me envía algo? ─ más que ansioso estaba nervioso. Rompió el papel y comprobamos que efectivamente era una caja pequeña de cartón. Dentro había varios papeles. Luffy tomó uno. ─ _Zoro no seas tan aguafiestas_ ─ la letra era de Nami y comprendí por qué lo decía. Aunque ninguno de nosotros sabía el motivo de esas cartas nocturnas. Sanji tomó otro papel.

─ _No se asusten. Simplemente esto es un juego. ¡Es muy aburrido esto!_ ─ desconocíamos la letra. Sanji arrugó el entrecejo pero luego soltó un largo suspiro. ─ ¡Estas chicas no pueden vivir sin nosotros! ─ agregó. Yo gruñí y me limité a continuar la afinación. No me interesaban esas cursilerías tontas.

─ _Gracias por el bolso. Es muy hermoso_ ─ Luffy cayó rendido en la cama. Finalmente Nami le agradeció el regalo. Sonreí levemente y agradecí a la bruja por haber considerado al menos un poco la inversión que había hecho mi amigo.

─ _Me gustaría que tocaras la guitarra el sábado_ ─ otra vez la letra desconocida. ─ ¿El sábado no es el concierto de Ace? ─ interrogó Usopp.

─ Si, mi hermano se presenta en la Vieja Estación ─ confirmó Luffy. ─ Pero, Zoro, ¿tú no vas a tocar, cierto? ─ y lo fulminé con la mirada. Si sabía que la respuesta era no, ¿por qué insistir?

─ Sabes que no toca ─ quiso defenderme Sanji. ─ Después de la última vez, creo que no volverá a tocar jamás ─ rió descaradamente y tuve que contenerme para no partirle la guitarra en la cabeza. ¿Estaba tomándome el pelo? Si, estaba tomándome el pelo. Guardé el instrumento y me dispuse a dormir.

─ No te enfades, Zoro ─ Luffy quiso enfriar las cosas. ─ Mi hermano es un idiota, y lo sabemos. Y las chicas no saben qué sucedió

─ Si que lo saben ─ discutió Sanji. ─ SI todas ellas estaban

─ Robin no ─ acotó Luffy.

─ ¡¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviese acá?! ─ grité y ambos se callaron. Me tapé y me puse los auriculares. Y no supe más nada.


	4. Sábado, parte 1

**Tan sólo a ti**

 **4\. Sábado, parte 1**

" _Yo sólo quiero llorar frente a ti" (Avil Lavigne)_

* * *

El sábado llegó rápido. Por suerte. Esa mañana me desperté con el sonido del agua caer. Supuse que sería Sanji duchándose antes de vestirse elegante y salir por los jardines del Instituto a conquistar chicas para llevar a la noche al concierto. Saqué mi celular de debajo de la almohada y vi las veintitrés llamadas que mi madre me había hecho a las tres de la mañana. Dejé caer mi brazo sobre la cama. ¿Tanto trabajo le costaba ser una madre normal? Ahora resultaba que me quería pedir consejos sobre cómo encarar su nueva relación con un centroamericano que conoció en Punta Cana. ¿No se daba cuenta de que yo era SU HIJO? ¡Por Dios! El jueves, cuando me lo contó, inmediatamente le di el móvil a Sanji para que pudiera terminar esa conversación, darle el maldito consejo, y zanjar el tema. Pero no, mi queridísima madre estaba empecinada en continuar contándome los más mínimos detalles acerca de "Ricky", su nuevo novio. ¿Estaría en sus cabales? ¿Se le habría chiflado el moño? ¿O pretendería darle celos a mi padre? Después de todo ella pensaba que yo mantenía contacto con él todo el tiempo. Ese pensamiento me recordó que no lo había llamado para suspender nuestro encuentro en el club de golf. Abrí los ojos y verifiqué que eran las nueve. Estaba a tiempo para vestirme e ir por mi _Mustang_ , mi padre me lo había regalado para mi cumpleaños y nunca lo había sacado del garaje. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar la expresión que pondría Sanji cuando me viera estacionar en la puerta del Instituto.

Los sábados podíamos entrar y salir a nuestro antojo. Estaba cerrado el comedor y también la Casa de Estudios. Sólo se podía ir a la biblioteca y el gimnasio. Y por supuesto a los dormitorios. De cualquier forma, podíamos interactuar con las chicas sólo en el hall o en el patio. Me vestí y me miré al espejo. Tenía un mechón de pelo indomable por haber dormido sobre mi mano toda la noche. Maldije y dejé eso de lado. Tomé las llaves de mi casa por si acaso y me dispuse a retirarme, dejando a Luffy y Usopp durmiendo como troncos. Sólo le avisé a Sanji que iría por mi auto y se sorprendió al saber que tenía uno. Lo bueno del caso es que no le dije cuál era y eso me daría la oportunidad de reírme un rato más tarde.

No tuve mayores problemas con la suspensión de la salida, ya que mi padre había olvidado que iríamos juntos. Ya estaba preparado para salir cuando llegué. Le hice un par de preguntas sobre el Mustang negro para asegurarme de que estaba en condiciones y fui directamente a buscarlo al garaje. Cuando encendí el motor mi corazón quedó shockeado, jamás pensé que tendría esas sensaciones con sólo poner en marcha un auto. Puse la música a todo volumen, con un disco de _Bon Jovi_ que encontré por ahí mientras caminaba hacia el garaje, y salí arando. Todo el mundo me miraba y yo me sentí en la gloria por un momento, hasta que vi el Audi en la puerta del colegio. Y a Robin por salir. ¿Qué mierda me importaba? ¿Por qué mi mente tenía que interesarse justamente por esa tipa que no sólo era nueva en la escuela sino que se juntaba con esa clase indeseable de gente? Aparqué a unos metros del Audi y me quedé allí, con los vidrios bajos, el motor rugiendo y la música a todo lo que daba. El Cocodrilo no bajó el vidrio, pero Robin, antes de subir al auto, me miró fijamente. Llevaba unos jeans y una playera ajustada color negro. Se había puesto las lentillas y soltado el cabello. Realmente se veía muy diferente a como la había visto en clases durante la semana. No me gustaba cómo olía toda esa situación. Ni ella, ni el Cocodrilo. Se fueron rápidamente y paré el motor. Por alguna razón me sentía irritado.

Entré en la habitación y descubrí que Luffy y Usopp preparaban una lista de bebidas para comprar para la noche. Tuve que pestañear varias veces para comprender lo que me estaban contando. ¿Ellos comprando alcohol? ¿Estaba soñando? Usopp solía tomar alguna que otra cerveza cuando salíamos, pero todos y cada uno de nosotros sabía a la perfección qué era lo que pasaba si Luffy tomaba una sola gota de alcohol: un verdadero desastre. Entonces, ¿por qué este repentino acompañamiento por parte del narizotas de acompañarlo en esa ridícula travesía? No me atreví a preguntar mucho. Sólo pedí bastante ron, vodka, tequila, u otra bebida blanca, y cerveza para esa noche, quería pasarla en grande. Y me limité a preguntar por Sanji así fanfarronearía de mi Mustang.

Con una sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro dejé a los chicos tramando sus cosas y me dispuse a encontrar al casi cocinero para reírme un rato. No tenía caso preocuparme por otras nimiedades en ese momento, ni tampoco por la tarea. Siempre estaba el aburrido domingo a la tarde para hacerla, si es que me había recuperado de la resaca. En el patio estaba Nami y su grupo de amigas. Todas tomaban sol aprovechando el calor que todavía hacía. Llevaban pequeños bikinis y sombreros para protegerse del sol. La que más destacaba, por supuesto, era mi amiga castaña, ya que Vivi y Kaya eran más sencillas, menos rococó y muchísimo más recatadas a la hora de elegir prendas, de hablar, de caminar, y una larga lista. Dejé salir el aire, cansado, y dejé mi cuerpo se acercara a ellas para conversar. De paso le platicaría sobre lo que Luffy y Usopp pensaban para la noche. Ese sábado me divertiría a lo grande, intentando apaciguar mi aburrimiento crónico.

─ ¡Zoro! ─ bramó Nami desde su reposera. Me acerqué y me senté en el césped a su lado. Vivi y Kaya me saludaron amablemente. Tomaban unos licuados color rojo, seguramente cortesía de Sanji, que raramente no estaba en medio de ellas. ─ ¿Sabes de quién es ese auto que está estacionado en la puerta? ─ mis ojos brillaron con malicia.

─ ¿Qué auto? ─ pregunté haciéndome el inocente. Nami, que no es ninguna idiota, afinó los ojos. Arpía y zorra tenía que ser.

─ No me digas que es tuyo ─ parecía que iba a caerse de la silla.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo tener un Mustang? ─ le pregunté con fingida humildad. ─ Después de todo mi padre sabe hacer regalos

─ De ser padre no sabe nada, pero parece que si de regalos ─ me tomó del brazo. ─ ¿Nos llevas a dar un paseo? ─ casi suplicó. Y yo enfaticé mi sonrisa.

─ Su tú le dices a Luffy que deje de hacer el tonto y no se emborrache como la otra vez ─ quise proponer un trato que ruborizó hasta las orejas a Nami. ─ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es un buen trato?

─ ¡¿Emborracharse?! ─ gritó furiosa. ─ ¡¿De dónde sacas tú esas cosas?! ─ continuó bramando. Las otras dos chicas querían esconderse debajo de sus sombreros.

─ ¿Por qué el escándalo? ─ la melodiosa voz de Sanji hizo que mi expresión sobradora se terminara de instalar en mi cara. Él traía unos bocadillos.

─ Porque le propuse a la bruja esta que hiciéramos un trato que nos conviene a los dos y no quiere ─ expliqué. ─ Se puso a gritar como si le estuviera haciendo algún daño

─ ¡¿Me estás diciendo de verdad que Luffy quiere emborracharse?!

─ No grites, Nami ─ intentó calmarla Sanji. Se arrodilló a su lado. ─ Luffy está deprimido por lo que sucedió en tu cumpleaños

─ ¿Y qué tanto es eso? ¡No entiendo nada! ─ parecía realmente enojada. Sanji la miraba con ternura y comprensión mientras yo parecía una olla a vapor. ¿Cómo podía el muy faldero soportar esos gritos tan agudos?

─ Cuando Luffy te dio tu regalo de cumpleaños, no le diste importancia. Y fuiste a por el del chico aquel compañero de Ace como si fuera de oro ─ el rubio intentaba hablar con la mayor propiedad posible. ─ Por eso sintió que lo despreciaste, y él se gastó varias mesadas en ese bolso ─ Nami calló. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

─ ¿Me estás diciendo que Luffy sintió que desprecié su hermoso regalo? ─ repreguntó.

─ Si, eso mismo te está diciendo. Que eres una maldita perra y lo heriste ─ agregué con sorna. ─ Y que ahora quiere emborracharse para que la pena se aleje de su corazón ─ le di un toque de melodrama. No sabía lo que él quería hacer realmente comprando todas esas botellas, pero estaba seguro de no estar muy lejos de la realidad

─ ¿De qué hablan? ─ la voz de Luffy nos sorprendió a todos, dejándonos mudos. Las chicas quisieron esconderse aún más que antes. Yo, ni lento ni perezoso, antes de que Sanji pudiera decir palaba y sacrificando todo lo que tenía planeado, saqué mi as de la manga.

─ De mi auto ─ mi voz salió apagada de mi garganta, pero logré mi cometido.

─ ¡Sí! ─ Nami aprovechó la oportunidad. ─ Iba a llevarnos a dar una vuelta en su Mustang ─ me miró con los ojos afinados y yo esperé el cachetazo virtual de parte de Sanji. Pero nunca llegó.

─ ¿Mustang? ─ preguntó el pelinegro. ─ ¿Ese que está ahí? ─ señaló mi precioso coche aparcado. Y no estaba solo, sino que estaba rodeado de ojos curiosos, entre los que se encontraba los de _Doffi_. Maldije para mis adentros.

─ Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento ─ acoté y me puse de pie. Supe que Nami estaba de acuerdo conmigo por cómo me miró y crucé los dedos para que Luffy y Sanji pensaran igual.

─ Ni de coña ─ ¡bum! ─ Iremos a comprar lo de la lista ahora mismo en tu auto y espantaremos a las moscas de allá ─ señaló con el dedo.

Las chicas se excusaron para poder ir a cambiarse y coincidimos con los chicos en esperar a que se fueran. Hacer un lio en ese momento sería arruinar el sábado, que nos castiguen a nosotros y que los buscapleitos queden contentos y puedan mofarse de nosotros, disfrutando de su impunidad. Al regresar las chicas, ellos ya se habían retirado.

Por supuesto, como era de esperarse y como casi siempre sucedía, Sanji y yo terminamos pagando toda la bebida y los snacks para la noche. También pudimos saber qué demonios se traían entre manos Usopp y Luffy. Habían pensado después de ver la banda de Ace, ir a casa de Luffy y hacer una especie de fiesta privada. Invitarían sólo a unos pocos y beberíamos hasta el hartazgo. Dragon y Garp no estarían esa noche y le habían permitido usar la casa a Luffy. Sabo aún estaba en la Capital y Ace se quedaría en la Vieja Estación con sus amigos universitarios. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y pensamos en que sería una buena oportunidad para reencontrarnos fuera de la escuela con algunos compañeros de otras divisiones. Las chicas se encargarían de invitar a otras chicas y nosotros a los varones. Llevamos la bebida a casa de los Monkey y nos dispusimos a volver a nuestros dormitorios a dar una siesta para estar despejados en la noche. Me venía muy en gracia una buena dormilona, hacía mucho que no podía hacer el vago.

─ ¿Qué harás si Ace vuelve a pedirte que toques con ellos por esta vez? ─ supe instantáneamente que Luffy sabía algo que yo no cuando formuló esa pregunta después de haber quedado en absoluto silencio toda la habitación. Estábamos acostados, ya dispuestos a dormir, con las cortinas corridas y el ventilador de techo al máximo. Lo escuché hablar despacio, tranquilo, como si le estuviera costando hablarme.

─ Decirle que no ─ fui tajante. No quería que otra vez me pusiera en ridículo frente a todos.

No hablamos más del tema de Ace. A las siete fue Sanji, como siempre, el primero en levantarse y bañarse. Era la segunda vez en el mismo día, pero realmente en esta ocasión ameritaba la ducha. Esa sería una gran noche para él, porque había quedado con una chica realmente guapa de otra división, de nombre Viola. Luffy dudaba de qué ponerse, y Usopp lo aconsejaba. Yo no dudé en ponerme mis jeans gastados y una camisa negra de mangas cortas que me quedaba de muerte. Igualmente no tenía intención de andar de levante, así que con algo sencillo bastaba. En cambio, Sanji había preparado un saco negro y una corbata azul cielo, junto a una camisa blanca. Siempre le gustaba ir vestido como un muñeco de torta, pero allá él. Yo me quedaba con mis jeans, que eran lo más cómodo del mundo. Caí en cuenta que no habíamos visto a Robin otra vez. Le había preguntado a Nami por ella, así como quién no quiere la cosa, y me dijo que era una muy buena compañera de cuarto, divertida y compinche. Si Nami lo decía, podía jurar que era de esa forma. De algún modo me quedé tranquilo con su respuesta. Lo que no me cuadraba era su relación con el Cocodrilo. ¿Sería que andaba ella también en el negocio? Dudé por la descripción que me había dado Nami, pero olvidé todo cuando vi a Luffy intentando colocarse unos chupines. No pude evitar reír como condenado. ¿De dónde sacaba sus gustos?

A las ocho estábamos todos en el hall de entrada a los dormitorios, esperando a las chicas. Luffy se había decidido por una bermuda marrón de muchos bolsillos, chanclas de cuero y una camisa roja que dejaba ver la camiseta blanca debajo. Usopp llevaba unos jeans rotos en las rodillas y una playera y Sanji su sempiterno traje. Yo había terminado mi vestuario con unos tenis negros de abrojo. Pronto vimos a Nami bajando la escalera, diciendo improperios. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes floreado, de falda amplia y corta. Dejó knock out a Luffy en ese instante y creí que no había visto sus zapatos de tacón al tono. Kaya tenía una minifalda y una camiseta de tirantes muy ajustadas, y Vivi un mini short azul y una camisola amplia en colores celestes y blancos. Sanji también quedó más bobo al verla. De pronto me pareció que en vez de estar a punto de salir, estábamos en una misa, porque nadie hablaba y todos se miraban los unos a los otros. Cuando al fin salieron todos del transe, nos dirigimos los siete al auto. Quedamos justos, pero entramos.

La Vieja Estación estaba a unos veinte kilómetros del Instituto. Viajamos escuchando música de lo más variado que Luffy activó por _bluetooth_ desde su móvil. Al llegar todo estaba repleto de autos. Dejamos el Mustang a tres cuadras y caminamos charlando bobadas hasta ahí. Lo único que no me gustó fue ver el Audi estacionado casi en la puerta del boliche. Otra vez verla con ese tipo me irritaba más que pensar que podía ver cosas que no me gustaran. Además, saber que el Cocodrilo estaba ahí era tener por seguro que la droga no escasearía. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Sanji se había ido tras Viola, Usopp había hecho rancho aparte con Kaya y Nami me miraba suplicante para que no la dejara sola con Luffy, así que me acerqué a ella obligando a mi amigo a quedarse con Vivi. Me sentí estúpido y en falta con él. Ya lo arreglaría ni bien entremos.

La banda comenzaba a alistarse mientras por los parlantes se oía música dance. Todo mundo estaba prendido ya de una botella de cerveza. Divisé un par de rostros conocidos, más de los que quisiera ver, y también el de el Cocodrilo. Cuando Sanji volteó, le hice una seña para que se acercara. Comprendió que necesitaba hacer algo con la situación de Nami y Luffy y logramos que Vivi se quedara con el rubio y Viola, y que Luffy se encargara de Nami. Yo me liberé y salí corriendo de la escena para averiguar más sobre Robin. No, sobre ella no, ¡maldita sea! Sino sobre la presencia de el Cocodrilo en ese lugar.

Hacía más de media hora que Ace hacía vibrar las paredes del local. Todo el mundo estaba enloquecido, entre el alcohol, el calor y la música. Busqué y rebusqué entre la gente pero no lograba encontrar al tipo. Cuando volteé, lo vi en un lugar apartado, de espaldas. Llevaba ese ridículo abrigo de piel, y se veía el humo de su puro desde lejos. Disimuladamente tomé una botella de cerveza vacía de una de las mesas y miré mejor. Ella estaba agachada frente a él y ¡por Dios que no hubiese querido ver aquello! En medio de un lugar público, y rodeada de compañeros del Instituto, le estaba chupando la verga a ese desgraciado. Tanta fue mi impotencia y mi repugnancia que salí de allí huyendo, me subí a mi Mustang y olvidé por qué estaba en ese lugar. Me largué.


	5. Sábado, parte 2

**Tan sólo a ti 5**

 **Sábado, parte 2**

" _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, tener contigo una noche loca" (Enrique Iglesias)_

* * *

El asco me recorría todo el cuerpo y comenzaba a desear haberme tomado el tequila, el vodka, el ron y todo lo que habíamos comprado a la mañana para olvidar eso que había visto. ¿Por qué con ese desgraciado y en medio de ese bar? ¡¿Por qué en frente mío, maldita perra?! Cuando vi el velocímetro descubrí que ese auto daba para mucho más de lo que yo pensé. En un momento de lucidez, bajé la velocidad y aparqué al costado de la carretera. ¿Dónde estaba? Prendí mi móvil, que estaba apagado desde la mañana y activé el GPS. Estaba a unos cuarenta kilómetros, cerca de una ciudad vecina. Tenía que volver e ir a casa de Luffy. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ahí solo como un loco? ¿Qué mierda me importaba si a esa mujer le gustaba chuparla en público? ¡Por mí que se muera! Volví a la carretera siguiendo las indicaciones y al tiempo había regresado a casa de mi amigo.

Había mucho ruido, la música estaba fuerte y mis náuseas comenzaban a regresar. Necesitaba un cigarrillo como nunca antes en mi vida. Vi a Sanji en la puerta, conversando con unas cuantas chicas y me mandé. Ofuscado como estaba, le arrebaté el cigarro de la mano sin siquiera saludar. A juzgar por la cara que puso, no entendía mucho qué sucedía. Me limité a ignorarlo y entrar por un trago. Dentro todo mundo bailaba, ajenos a lo que se debatía en mi mente. Luffy y Nami parecían muy entusiasmados con la música de _Daddy Yankee_ y absortos en su mundo. El rostro del chico era un paisaje, estaba colorado hasta las orejas, su camisa estaba abierta y ya no tenía la camiseta. Se podía ver su cicatriz en el pecho, de la que nunca me atreví a preguntar. Nami parecía fresca como una lechuga, situación que me causó mucha gracia. Él borracho como una cuba y ella espabilada, no resultaría nada bueno de eso. Más allá estaba Ace, con el torso desnudo, luciendo un nuevo tatuaje que abarcaba toda su espalda, con el logo de la banda. ¿Tanto le ardía su pasión por esa banda? Me senté junto a la cubeta con hielo y tomé una cerveza, que no duró más que un minuto. Luego otra y otra más. Nadie pareció notar mi presencia y se los agradecí profundamente a todos.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá. Y ese alguien me ofreció un gran vaso con un líquido verde que apestaba a alcohol. Lo tomé sin vacilar. Cuando levanté la cabeza, me sorprendí al ver que era Tashigi la que me ofrecía la bebida, como intuyendo que realmente era lo que más necesitaba en ese instante. Medio vaso después la saludé con un "hola" casi gritando para intentar sobrepasar el volumen de la música y ella me correspondió con una gran sonrisa. ¿Estaba sonriéndome sin apenarse? Seguí tomando mientras la observaba detenidamente. Llevaba un short de encaje negro ajustado y una blusa atada en la cintura que dejaba su abdomen al aire. Seguramente la había amarrado por el calor insoportable, más la bebida y el baile. Hacía calor, mucho calor. Me desabroché la camisa y dejé mis músculos sudados al aire. Ella miró hacia otro lado, pero no la dejaría hacerlo, no esa noche. Necesitaba imperiosamente la compañía de una chica. Hacía mucho que había estado con Perona, que fue la última, y esa soledad cayó de pronto sobre mis hombros, aplastándome. La tomé de la mano y la atraje más hacía mi. Terminé de un trago lo que tenía y la besé sin pensar, no me importaba. La imagen de Robin no se desvanecía de mi cabeza. ¿Qué carajo me sucedía? El vaso vacío cayó sobre el sillón y se derramaron las últimas gotas. Apreté a Tashigi contra mí y no dudé en subirla sobre mis piernas. Ella no opuso resistencia, por el contrario se aferró a mi cuello con firmeza e intensificó el beso, metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Ella también sabía a alcohol, pero algo más fuerte. ¿Qué mierda había tomado? Se sentó sobre mis piernas, y hasta podía jurar que se estaba frotando sobre mí. Eso me volvió completamente loco. El alcohol me poseía y no quería parar. Se separó y me sonrió cuando comenzó a sonar _Enrique Iglesias_.

 _Yo te miro y se me corta la respiración._

Me tomó de las manos y se puso de pie arrastrándome a la improvisada pista de baile en medio de la sala de la casa. Nadie se dio cuenta de nuestro estado, y quiero entender que todos estaban igual que nosotros.

 _Cuando tú me miras se me sube el corazón._

Me miraba intensamente, queriéndome decir algo que estando sobria no podía. Y yo tampoco quería saberlo, sólo estaba ahí, con ella, bailando.

 _Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras. La noche en que te suplico que no salga el sol._

 _Bailando, bailando, tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío, subiendo y bajando._

 _Ese fuego por dentro me va enloqueciendo, me va saturando._

Estábamos muy cerca, muy pegados. Tashigi bailaba para mí, y yo me deleitaba con sus roces. Estaba excitado y sabía que ella también. No podía evitar sonreír. Necesitaba otro cigarrillo. Hacía más de un año que no fumaba, que había logrado desprenderme de ese vicio, pero esa noche no importaba nada. Necesitaba alcohol y tabaco, y también una mujer. Si no era Tashigi, sería otra, no me importaba quién. Una compañera ofrecía tequila y no dudé en tomar uno. Me lo bajé de un trago y quemó mi garganta. Pero, aún necesitaba más. Tomé a esa chica entre mis brazos y la besé con fuerza, con una fuerza bestial que me era imposible de controlar. Ella no se resistió, me siguió el juego.

 _Con tu física y tu química y también tu anatomía, la cerveza y el tequila, y tu boca con la mía. Ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más._

 _Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía. Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía. Ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más._

Me empujó violentamente y salió corriendo. Quedé en medio de la pista, solo, con el vaso vacío en la mano izquierda, y desencajado. ¿Qué le pasó? Estaba muy excitado, necesitaba aire. Mi respiración estaba agitada. Volví al sofá, dejé el vaso y tomé otra botella de cerveza. Salí al patio y Sanji continuaba conversando, pero estaba solo con Viola. Ella lo miraba coqueta y se reía. Ambos parecían sobrios, al menos para mí, que ya estaba bastante mareado. Me acerqué y él me clavó los ojos como queriendo matarme. Pero, decidí que era demasiado tarde para dar explicaciones. Me dolía un poco la cabeza pero no le di importancia.

─ Dame uno ─ ordené. Mi voz sonaba segura y firme. Hizo un momento de silencio. Tomó la cajetilla y me dio un cigarro.

─ ¿Por qué estás así? ─ preguntó, incluso sabiendo que yo no diría nada, menos en frente de esa chica que apenas si había visto un par de veces. No dije nada. Me dio fuego y me fui de ahí inmediatamente. No quería aguarle la fiesta.

No tenía idea de por qué Tashigi había salido huyendo de mí. Sólo la estaba besando, ni siquiera la toqué de más. Moría de ganas de tocarle el culo, pero no lo hice, o al menos no conscientemente. Tomé de la cerveza. El cielo estaba nublado, y el aire indicaba que se aproximaba una tormenta. Sería mejor que llevara el auto a casa de mi padre y volviera al Instituto caminando. No quería escuchar luego los reproches de mi papá. Bufé y me senté en el cordón de la vereda. No hacía tanto calor afuera, pero yo ardía. Esa tipa me había dejado como un caldero y de verdad quería una noche de lujuria con alguna chica. Estaba harto de todo. Otra vez apareció la imagen de Robin en mi mente. ¿Por qué me obsesionaba tanto eso? Mil veces vi videos porno donde las mujeres hacían felaciones, incluso un par de veces Perona lo había hecho conmigo, pero haber visto a Robin me sacó de quicio. Y me sacaba todavía. Terminé la cerveza y arrojé con fuerza la botella que se hizo añicos contra la pared de en frente. Quería salir de ahí. Quería irme. Miré la hora, eran las tres de la madrugada. Pisé la colilla del cigarro y fui directo al Mustang.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, activé el portón con el mando a distancia, aparqué y salí rápido antes de que alguien me interceptara. Algunas gotas habían comenzado a caer. Todo indicaba que iniciaría un diluvio y que no pararía en horas. Pero, no me importaba. Es más, deseaba que se cayera el cielo sobre mí y me aplastara como a una cucaracha. ¿Para qué continuar con aquella vida espantosa? ¿Para terminar como mi padre, adicto al trabajo? ¿O para ser superficial y escapar del mundo como mi madre? Quería gritar, pero no lo hice. No quería parecer un loco, ni un borracho. Porque podía estar un poco loco, pero no estaba borracho. Estaba en mis cabales. Ya habían pasado los mareos, y me sentía bastante bien. No había tomado tanto como otras veces y de cierta forma me lo agradecía a mí mismo. Me detuve en medio de la calle cuando la lluvia al fin se parecía a una cortina decente de agua. Mi ropa se mojó de inmediato. Estaba fresco, invadido por el olor a tierra mojada y unas ganas descomunales de permanecer ahí, inmóvil, solo, escuchando llover. Pero sabía que debía regresar a la escuela y acostarme en esa misma habitación que compartía con mis amigos desde hacía dos años.

Mis pies me llevaron nuevamente hacia delante. Algo llamó mi atención. Sobre el cordón estaba sentada una chica. Vestía de blanco. El vestido era corto y escotado. Su cabello mojado se había pegado en su cara. Estaba descalza y a pesar de la lluvia, pude saber que algo le había pasado, que quizá necesitaba ayuda. Me acerqué, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ me atreví a preguntar. Me agaché frente a ella y casi muero del infarto al comprobar que era Robin. ¿Qué carajo hacía Robin toda mojada en medio de la calle? ¡¿Es que quería volverme loco?! Me puse de pie y me disponía a irme, y correría muy rápido. ¡Qué ese mal nacido viniera a socorrerla! ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el que la ayude después de que ella le daba tanto gusto satisfacerlo sexualmente en público? ¡¿Eh?! Pero, no pude hacer lo que quería porque me tomó de la mano. Temblaba. Y no supe si de frío o por otra razón. No volteé.

─ No te vayas, por favor ─ su voz también temblaba. Y podría jurar que estaba llorando, o casi ahogada en llanto. Volví a mirarla.

─ ¿Qué te sucede? ─ dije, con mucha dificultad. Luchaba contra mí mismo. Estaba en una disyuntiva existencial. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Ayudarla o dejarla ahí sola? ¿Por qué me pasaba a mí eso? ¿Por qué no se la encontró Sanji? ¿O Luffy? ¡¿Por qué yo?!

─ ¿Puedes llevarme a algún sitio? ─ me pidió, evitando responder a mi pregunta. Me agaché para verle el rostro, pero ella miraba el asfalto. Le tomé la cara con mi mano derecha y la obligué a verme. A pesar de la lluvia pude ver perfectamente el moretón que tenía en la mejilla izquierda.

─ ¿Ese hijo de mil putas te hizo esto? ─ pregunté, intentando aplacar mi ira. Una ira que nacía desde el fondo de mis entrañas. De pronto sentí que sí estaba borracho, y que todo eso no era normal en mí. Seguramente la nicotina y el alcohol estaban jugándome una mala pasada y por eso me sentía de aquella forma, tan irracionalmente iracundo. Robin no contestó. Me limité a tomarla del brazo y ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero un suave gemido me indicó que algo le dolía. No pregunté, simplemente la cargué en mis brazos y comencé a caminar.

No podía llevarla a la escuela, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Dónde podía ir? Mi casa, imposible. Ir de Luffy, ni de coña. Ahí estarían todos ya que la lluvia los había sorprendido en plena juerga. No tenía muchas opciones. Lo mejor era ir a un hotel. Yo no era mayor de edad, así que un hotel común no era una opción. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el agua me refresque la memoria. Pensé en Sanji y en sus historias. Y recordé que mencionó que un hotel alojamiento había abierto en las cercanías. Era perfecto para esta ocasión, ya que en ese tipo de lugares no te toman datos para pasar la noche. Ella se acomodó entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada. ¿Qué diablos le había sucedido? ¿La habrían asaltado? No tenía ni zapatos ni su bolso, así que tranquilamente podría haber sido un robo. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras y al fin llegamos. La lluvia se había hecho más intensa y maldije mi gran idea de haber ido a guardar el auto. Dejé a Robin bajar y entramos. Pagué en la entrada y nos asignaron una habitación. Al entrar, se encendió la televisión con una película porno. Busqué rápidamente el control remoto y apagué ese aparato infernal que había logrado que me sonroje. Ella se metió en el baño de inmediato. Se escuchó la ducha. Me limité a intentar no pensar en nada, cosa que me resultó imposible en esa situación. Me quité toda la ropa, quedando en calzoncillos. También estaban mojados, pero no podía sacármelos y quedar sin nada. Acomodé una toalla sobre la cama y me senté, apoyando mis codos en las rodillas y sosteniendo mi cabeza con las manos. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el sonido de la ducha.

Hacía unos cuantos minutos estaba bailando alocadamente con Tashigi, pensando en que tener sexo con ella era mi única meta en la vida. Y ahora me encontraba en un hotel con Robin. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando conmigo? ¡¿De dónde había salido todo esto?! Mascullé un insulto entre dientes y me recosté sobre la cama, tirándome de espaldas. El ruido de la ducha cesó, dejando paso a uno más suave, que era el de la lluvia contra los cristales. Llovía muy fuerte. Unos tres minutos más tarde, Robin salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca con un bordado rosa que decía "Almas gemelas", que era el nombre del hotel. Me volví a sentar y ella se sentó a mi lado, sin mirarme. La marca que tenía en el rostro parecía de un puñetazo. Y uno muy fuerte.

─ Lo siento ─ dijo ella con una voz más calma que la de antes. ─ Si quieres puedes ir al Instituto. Te devolveré el dinero mañana ─ ¿realmente pensaba que me iría de allí dejándola en ese estado y sin siquiera decirme qué le había sucedido? Ni loco.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Te asaltaron? ─ me miró como si estuviese diciendo una locura. Por primera vez en la noche, y creo que por primera vez en la vida, nuestras miradas conectaron. Se quedó muda por un momento.

─ No, no me asaltaron ─ dijo y bajó la vista de nuevo.

─ ¿Entonces por qué demonios estabas en medio de la calle así? ─ no quise hacer énfasis en que estaba golpeada, descalza y sin pertenencias.

─ ¿Tú estabas en el bar, no es cierto? ─ preguntó y su imagen con el Cocodrilo reapareció en mi mente. Tuve el impulso de dejarla sola ahí, pero no lo hice. Apreté los puños.

─ Si ─ dije escuetamente. ¿Me había visto?

─ Cocodrilo me llevó ahí, tenía asuntos con uno de los músicos de la banda ─ me sorprendí al escuchar eso. Sabía que Ace había tenido problemas con él antes, pero también sabía que los había solucionado. ¿O sería mentira? No dije nada. ─ Yo no quería ir ─ ella miraba el suelo mientras jugaba con sus pies descalzos. ─ Pero me llevó a la fuerza. Me dijo que luego iríamos a otra ciudad a cenar y a jugar billar con unos amigos ─ explicó. ─ Así que fui con él ─, parecía angustiada. ─ Le dejó un paquete a uno de los chicos y cuando nos íbamos, apareció otro tipo que yo no conocía ─ cada vez le pesaba más contarme aquello y no pasó desapercibido para mí. No pretendía que me dijera todo eso, sólo había preguntado quién la golpeó por impulso y por qué estaba allí, pero no quería saberlo todo. No me importaba.

─ ¿Quieres tomar algo? ─ la interrumpí y me puse de pie. Ella me miró. ─ Si quieres puedo pedir algo, ¿una cerveza? ─ propuse.

─ Cualquier cosa está bien ─ dijo y también se puso de pie para volver al baño.

Trajeron dos porrones de cerveza helados a los diez minutos. Los tomamos en absoluto silencio, sentados sobre la cama. Era una situación de lo más extraña. Al menos la más rara que haya vivido hasta ahora. Estaba con una mujer despampanante, que había visto haciendo una felación a un narco en un boliche en medio de un montón de gente. Y estaba en un hotel alojamiento, encerrado, con una lluvia intensa afuera, tomando una cerveza. Ambos medio desnudos y en absoluto silencio. Hasta que mi móvil sonó. Los dos nos sobresaltamos.

─ Es Sanji ─ dije cuando lo tomé. ─ Hola

─ _¡¿Dónde estás?!_

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─ pregunté. No podía decirle que estaba en un hotel con Robin. Si decía eso estaba muerto. Y podría jurar que hasta literalmente muerto. No me gustaba como pintaba la situación con el Cocodrilo.

─ _Dime dónde estás, tomaste mucho y fumaste. No estás bien ─_ Sanji estaba realmente preocupado por mí, y lo comprendía. _─ ¿Estás con Tashigi? ─_ agregó. No pude evitar sonreír por las ironías de la vida.

─ No, estoy solo. Estoy en mi casa. Cuando vine a dejar el Mustang se largó a llover

─ _Está bien, ¿dormirás ahí? Nosotros estamos todos en casa de Luffy. Ni bien amaine, iremos a la escuela_

─ Yo iré mañana. Nos vemos allá ─ colgué. No quería seguir siendo interrogado. Después de todo, él llamaba para saber dónde estaba. Y se lo dije.

─ Gracias ─ dijo Robin provocando que la vea desconcertado.

─ No te confundas ─ dije. ─ Si mentí es por mi bien, no por el tuyo ─ me acosté y le di la espalda. ─ Vamos a dormir ─ ordené. Y sentí cómo la cama se hundía a mis espaldas.

─ Hasta mañana ─ no podía verla, pero hubiera jurado que había sonreído. ¿Qué clase de mujer era esta?


End file.
